The Dog and the Snake
by KHLoverXVI
Summary: Inumuta can't control his lust for Nonon, so when she shows up to his place one night he'll have to tell her his feelings a different way.


**(WARNING: lemons are stories with sexual content if you're uncomfortable with that please look up other stories.)**

Lately Inumuta has been having this weird feeling when he's around Jakuzure, a feeling of nervousness mainly due to this new attraction he has for her body. There's something about her small figure that he can't quite put his finger on and it's making it hard for him to work because he's so attracted to her, that and the fact he might have feelings for her.

Usually he's so calm and collected but when he's near her he becomes a hot mess, like now, his eyes weren't focused on his work but her exposed rear when she bent down to pick up her baton she accidentally dropped while twirling it. As she was bending down her skirt lifted up a bit showing her butt and the lace of her panties. Inumuta's face went red hot as he examined her butt and pink cotton panties, he started thinking a bunch of dirty thoughts that involved him and Nonon which made him go crazy and cause a bulge in his pants.

His thoughts and examining were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. "Hey you good Hoka?" Sanageyama asked. "uh .. y-yeah I'm fine" he stuttered. " Are you sure? 'cause you've been acting weird these past few days." He inquired. Hoka nodded his head quickly.

Sanageyama looked from him to Jakuzure and a smirk went across his face as he put two and two together. "K, well we're heading out so lock up when you leave" he said " oh and by the way, sometimes, acting is better than looking." he said as he pointed his head and glanced towards Nonon. Inumuta started blushing because he knew what he was talking about, so after he left the academy he started pondering what Uzu said and realized he was right he had to act on his feelings.

Once he got to his apartment he got out of his uniform and into his normal clothes which comprised of a blue shirt and black pajama pants, then he went to his bedroom and looked up to the ceiling deciding he'll tell her tomorrow as he was about to let sleep consume him. But then a knock at his front door interrupted his sleep and he begrudgingly got up to answer it.

"I'm coming!" he said kind of irritated as the knocking intensified, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see a small girl with pink hair at his doorstep. Nonon was wearing a black shirt with white dots and a pink jacket, a red short skirt with music notes on the design and her hair was down, Inumuta could've sworn he saw her blushing and he was right. "Can I come in please?" she asked, Inumuta thought it was weird because she never said please before but let her in anyway. "Uh sure" he said, she walked in put her jacket on the coat rack and they went to his living room. "Is something wrong Nonon?" he asked, "we need to talk" she answered. She looked uneasy "You've been acting weird these last few days and you keep looking at me weird, which is not more weird than you already are four-eyes but it's different, what's going on?" she asked.

"I can't tell you" he said as his heart started beating faster and he took a glance at her lips, they looked so soft and in his mind he kept imagining how soft they would feel against his. "Why not?" she asked kind of irritated "Because.." , " I see you looking at me four-eyes and I don't know why so tell me!" she shouted. "I-I can't!" he stuttered, "why not?!" she screamed "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY?!" he shouted.

Nonon's eyes went wide and so did Hoka's, at that moment he realized he couldn't hide from his feelings anymore and the lust he has for her he had to come out and say it. "W-what did you say Hoka?" she asked, she never called him by his first name before and he was surprised by this. "I said...I-I love you Nonon" he admitted

Nonon's face went red as she realized why he's been acting weird the last few days,"is that why were you looking at my butt earlier four-eyes?" she asked embarrassingly, he went red in the face as she revealed his perversion. "Yeah don't think I didn't notice you looking earlier pervert." she said humorously "I'm not a pervert." he said embarrassingly.

Nonon gave him a deadpanned look and he decided to admit his perversion, "Okay, I was looking at you." he admitted, "Why?" she asked, "Because…" he stopped mid-sentence and decided on another way to tell her. His hand went to her cheek and he leaned down and kissed her, Nonon felt her cheeks get hot, her eyes go wide, and her stomach filled with butterflies and fireworks. Her eyes softened and closed as she subcame to the kiss, her arms went around his neck and his arms to her lower back and waist.

They separated only for a second so he could talk to her."I want you" he whispered, she softly gasped and they went back to kissing, then he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room still kissing her. He laid her down on the bed and licked her bottom lip asking, she said yes, their tongues danced together and she moaned quietly which let him know she was loving it.

When they seperated a thin strand of saliva left their mouths, they looked at each other through half-lidded eyes and both had a flushed appearance. Inumuta was breathing heavy pants while Nonon's were light and soft, _she's like an angel _he thought, then he started kissing her neck. He moved down from her neck to her chest to her midsection, he lifted her shirt up enough to show her stomach, then he started kissing her belly while dipping his tongue into her navel.

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she started mewling, she moved her hands to his head to push him away, but he grabbed her arms and held them to her sides as he kept kissing her belly, he bit into her skin softly drawing blood and he licked it away leaving a mark. She felt something coil in her stomach and a strange heat forming in between her legs,_ what's happening to me, what is this odd sensation? _She thought embarrassingly, her thoughts were interrupted when he stood up and removed his shirt showing his small abs, she couldn't help but ogle at his figure. "See something you like?" he asked humorously "S-shut up." she retorted.

He then started to undress her taking off her shirt and skirt revealing her pink bra and panties, after undressing he saw her trying to cover herself out of embarrassment. "Nonon, you don't have to hide from me, I always thought you were beautiful." he said lovingly "even though my breast are small?" she asked, he nodded his head and she smiled at him.

She removed her arms and allowed him to undo her bra, but she almost laughed once she learned he had a hard time taking it off so she sat up and undid it for him. Once the bra came off It was Inumuta's turn to ogle at her petite breasts, not to small or to big just as he always imagined. She started feeling self-conscious again and tried to cover her breasts, but Inumuta took her hands away and he lowered his head down to kiss them.

She moaned loudly and put her hands on his head to keep him there. "Am I hurting you?" he asked in concern, "no..i-it just feels good is all." she answered. He kept kissing her breast and licking the tip while his other hand tugged and groped the other one, then he switched and gave the other one the same treatment. They fell back down on the bed and she arched her back as the pleasure started intensifying.

"H-Hoka...ahh!" she moaned, "your breast are so sensitive Nonon." he said sweetly, "only when their touched by you." she said, he stopped kissing her breast and his free hand lowered down to her core, "N-no, stop p-please." she begged, her pleas fell on deaf ears as he cupped her sex and added pressure creating a wet spot on her panties. She moaned and whimpered while trying to push his hand away, his free hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and he kissed her to quiet her moans.

His hand went inside her panties and stroked her slit, she closed her legs on him but the pleasure forced them apart, she was getting wetter by the second and it was all for him," do you want me Nonon?" he asked, "I-I..I..ahh!" she moaned, " your wet for me." he said, "don't say things like that, it's embarrassing." she said, " but it's true." he said. Inumuta removed his hand from her core and she almost whimpered when he did so, he showed her his hand that was covered in her juices, she turned a deep shade of red and looked away ashamed.

Inumuta smirked and licked her juices from his hand, then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered "I want to taste more of you." her eyes went wide registering what he said just now as she watched him move down her body until he reached her soaking core, then he removed her drenched panties and kissed from her legs up to her thighs until he reached her sacred flower. He smelled the scent coming from her pussy then he kissed it making her moan even louder, he licked the juices that were leaking from her sopping wet pussy, Nonon's heart filled with joy when she learned he spelled out "I love you" with his tongue. "You taste so delicious Nonon" Hoka said sweetly, "AHH HOKAAA!" she screamed "G-GIVE ME MORE PLEASE DOGGY!" she begged and he lapped her up like a dog. He kept licking and licking her never getting enough of her juices, she felt her climax coming as ecstasy filled her body to the brim. She arched her back as she felt it coming, "ah..ah!...AHHH!" she screamed as her climax washed over her, her juices flooded his mouth and he drunk from her as if he was dehydrated.

Nonon looked as if she was gonna melt into a puddle which was so unlike her to do, then Hoka got ready for the main event, he removed his underwear revealing his throbbing erection, Nonon blushed at the sight of it (mainly because of the size). He then took a condom from out of his drawer that sanageyama gave him a while back and he put the tip of his manhood towards her entrance, but was reluctant to push in because he was afraid of hurting her," are you ready?" he asked concerned, "yes." she answered, "if we do this, there's no going back I can wait for you." he said, "but I don't want to wait for anyone else but you, I love you." she admitted.

That put a smile to his face, he kissed her forehead and mouthed "I love you" then he pushed in slowly and she cried into his shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked worried, "yes I just need to get used to it." she said. After she adjusted he broke through her barrier so now it became more pleasurable for her, then he thrust at a faster pace groaning after each thrust. "Uh!.. Nonon you're so tight!" he groaned "you're so big!" she moaned, then he switched positions so now she was on top riding him. He grabbed her hips and guided her down to meet him while he was thrusting up hitting her cervix.

Nonon was being filled with immense pleasure and bliss making her mind go blank because of how good it feels. _I love him so much I can't take it _she thought, she leaned down and kissed him while twining her fingers with his._ I really love you Nonon _Hoka thought. They were both about to reach their climax as they both filled each other up.

"Nonon I'm gonna…!" he shouted

"Me too!" she shouted

In that second they both reached their climax and screamed each others names into the night

"NONON!" Inumuta shouted

"HOKA!" Nonon shouted

Nonon came on his manhood and Hoka came into the condom, Nonon, exhausted laid down on his chest as he slipped out of her and threw the condom into the trash, then she rolled off him to the side with her hair sprayed out all over the bed. Inumuta moved a strand of hair from her face and looked at her, she looked back through half-lidded eyes and smiled so did he. "I have to tell you something." she said, "what is it?" he asked, "I've always had a crush on you, since we first met." she admitted. Inumuta was surprised by this and had nothing to say for it.

"Don't tell lady satsuki or the others I told you that or else." she threatened, he chuckled "I think Sanageyama already knows based on my behavior the last few days." he said, she rolled her eyes and shook her head then she asked something bizarre. "What do you think will happen if we defeat Ragyo?" she asked, he pondered that for a moment then smiled "I think we'll stay together, and after it's all over we can just be normal teens." he said "and get married later on?" she asked, he went a little red at the question and nodded.

Nonon then smiled a sweet smile, one that he would never forget and she cried happy tears, then they embraced one another, "I love you doggy." Nonon said, "I love you too snake." Inumuta said.

They then fell asleep in each others arms prepared to fight for their future, a future without Ragyo, and a future where they can be normal and then one day: married.

**Note: This is the first lemon I've done and I've been wanting to do this one for a while since there are barely any fanfics for Nonon and Inumuta and rest assured I'll try to make more.**


End file.
